Harry Potter and the Mental Institute
by spazzy.random.ME
Summary: Harry Potter goes to the Dreaded Wizard Mental Intitute.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Mental Institute**

**Prologue**

"Psst! Hermoine! Over here!" Ron whispered. "Come over here!" Hermoine looked up from her laptop and searched for Ron's location.

"Where are you Ron?" Hermoine asked. "Have you come home from the Quidditch cup?"

"No, but come here! In the fireplace!"

_The fireplace? So Ron must be in another house. That means that the Quidditch Cup has finished._ Hermoine walked over to the firpleace to find Ron's head made up of flames.

"Now what is so urgent that I had to stop my ordering of new supplies for our potion business?" Hermoine asked angrily

"I found out where Harry is!" Ron exclaimed. "He is at the Hog's Head Tavern! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mental Institute**

**Chapter One**

Ron and Hermione burst through the doors of the Hogs Head Inn. There, at the bar counter, was a drunken Harry Potter lying across the bar table with his glasses thrown off and a glass of ale in his hands. Ron and Hermione raced up to him

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione said. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yea Harry," Ron said. "We've tried leaving you messages on Wizface and we've been e-mailing you through WOL, Wizards Online! Why haven't you been responding, mate?"

"Oh hey Hon and Remoine. I haven't seen you in… um… a while. Oh yes, why haven't I been responding… Well, I don't want to… to alarm you, but . . . but… but… but… but… but… but………What was I about to say?"

"You were about to say why you weren't responding ba-"

"Oh yes! I remember now! So I don't want to alarm you, but" Harry looks around the room suspiciously "_Voldemort's been cyber bullying me!"_

"Blimey mate! I thought you destroyed him eleven years ago!" Ron cried. "But that still doesn't explain why you haven't been responding to us!"

"Well, I've been gettin' threatnin' e-mails from him and WIM, Wizard Instant Messaging, messages that aren't so nice. It's really hurtin' my feelings," Harry explained. "He's also been stalking me! I've been afraid to go on my computa."

Ron and Hermoine quitely exchanged a quick glance. Hermione's glare said, _Ron, you fix him a_nd Ron's scared expression said _Has he gone made or is he just too drunk to think straight?_

"Um, Harry, what does Ginny think about all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Who's Jinny?" Harry drunkly replied.

Suddenly a dark figure slammed open the tavern doors with a wand pointed straight towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"FREEZE!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Mental Institute**

**Chapter Two**

"Harry? Who is with you?" the dark figure hesitantly asked.

"Oh hello darlin'. These are just the infected rat exterminators. They've come to help me fix my wand," Harry drunkenly replied.

"Who are you? How do you know Harry?" Ron asked the unknown person.

Suddenly the figure removed the cloak they were wearing and stepped into the light. There they could see her long, soft, auburn hair, and blue eyes.

"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione both exclaimed. "How have you been?"

Ginny gestured Ron and Hermione to follow her to a dark corner. "Not too well, but that's just because of Harry," Ginny answered. "I really am worried about him." Harry, by himself at the bar counter now, pulls out his wand and creates a fishbowl full of flowers.

"Jinny deary!" Harry cried. "I got you some fish! They're a little stiff and colorful but I hope ya like them!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny escorted Harry home back to the house he shares with Ginny. There he passes out on the floor. But not before vomiting on the carpet. With a swift motion of her wand, Hermione cleans up the carpet and Harry and levitates him into a bed.

"So Ginny, what happened with Harry? How did he get like this?" Hermione asked. "I mean, last year when we saw him last he was perfectly fine."

"Well, it all started a few months ago. He was on Wizface and someone started calling him a crazy lunatic who couldn't fight to save his life. They got into a heated argument. Then the cyber bully sent over a hologram of Voldemort over Wizface and claimed to be Voldemort himself. Harry, who had started drinking when things had started to get bad, drunkenly believed him and casted secumsempra over in response. Whoever it was must have already known that spell, for they sent over a counterhex. It nearly hit Harry if he had not reached down to pick up another glass of Wizard ale. Ever since then, every time he goes on any sort of program on his laptop, he has messages from said person," Ginny explained.

Hermione stood up to go check on Harry while Ron lit the fireplace with his wand. Ginny got refreshments for Ron and Hermione and when she came back she found Ron with his head in the fire, talking to someone on the other side. She found one of Fred and George's Extentable Ears and eavsdropped on him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Mental Institute**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny eavsdropped to hear Ron saying: "Yes, I know. . . mmhmm… I see… well, the problem won't fix itself. We still have to help… Yes, I know… ok, I'll be there soon…. Where? Oh! Ok, bye."

With that he stood up and the fire went out. Suddenly he looked around and saw Ginny. Sheepishly he relit the fireplace and was saved from answering Ginny's inquiring glare with Hermione rejoining them.

"Harry is doing alright, I think. At least he isn't muttering on about hobgoblins and infected rats anymore," she reported.

"Hey you guys, it's getting kinda late. Would you like to stay here for the night?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione quitely conversed their options while Ginny left the room to see for herself the state of Harry's drunkness. Unortunately for her, he was up.

" 'Ello Jinny! How's ya been doin'? Gotten rid o' those nasty badgers yet?" Harry asked. Obviously he was still drunk.

"Hold still Harry. This won't hurt a bit." Ginny said.

Ginny pointed her wand at Harry and with a swift motion of her hands cast a curing spell to relieve Harry of his drunkness. The spell, however, put him to sleep, so she left the room.

When she got back to the living room, Ron and Hermione had their stuff all together.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but we really must be going. We wanted to know, however, if we could come over first thing tomorrow," Hermione said. "We really have a lot of catching up to do with Harry, and we couldn't really tonight, him being drunk and all."

"Sure. That's fine with me, and I'm sure it's fine with Harry," Ginny replied. "See you guys tomorrow morning!"

As Ginny watched Ron dissapara te, she wondered what he was up to tonight. _Oh well. I guess I will have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Mental Institute**

**Chapter 4**

Ginny woke up the next morning to an almost sober Harry. Apparently her spell had not done all that she wanted it to do. Or maybe it did, and he was just drunker than usual.

"Harry," she said firmly. "We're going to get you help. Right now!!!!!!"

He only burped in response.

"That's it!" she fumed. She grabbed Harry by the arm. As soon as he saw her coming, he stuck out his wand, said something along the lines of "hocus pocus squigguely wiggly" and gave his wand a halfhearted flick.

Just about to yell at him, Ginny stopped short. "Cedric?!?!?!" she squeaked.

"No," the guy who looked like Cedric said. He wasn't British. "My name is Edward Cullen. And, if I may ask, how did I end up here?"

"Umm…" Ginny wasn't sure what to say. Could she tell this stranger that looked so much like Cedric that they were wizards?

He stared at her, his gaze unfaltering, then nodded his head and said, "Ahh. I get it. I understand you are wizards, and I won't mention it to anyone else. I swear."

Ginny was officially creeped out by this guy. How could he know her most important secret already?

"I can hear thoughts," he replied simply. Interesting….

"Can you help me get my husband to a… hospital?" she asked. She didn't need the task of explaining Harry's immediate need of mental help.

He nodded again, clearly reading her thoughts. "Don't worry," he said "I'm very strong."

He leaned over and picked Harry up by the ear. With two fingers. Ginny knew from personal experience that drunken men were heavier than regular men. He _was_ very strong.

"I have my own secrets" he said as an explanation to her unspoken question.


End file.
